Hiccup's Got the Hiccups
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Hiccup wakes up one morning to find out that he has the hiccups. Read to find out how he tries to get rid of it. ONESHOT! first HTTYD story, btw, contains HiccupxAstrid fluff!


**Hello! *waves awkwardly* if you are reading this, thank you for giving my story a chance. :D and because of that, have an imaginary cookie! ….. Anyway…. This is my first ever HTTYD story so I really hope you guys like it! Oh! And if there is by any chance a story, one-shot, two-shot or whatever, I have NO intention on copying it! I swear! **

**Hiccup: I really can't believe you wrote about me having—**

**Me: Don't spoil them!**

**Hiccup: *sigh***

**I do not own HTTYD!**

* * *

**Hiccup Gets the Hiccups**

It was another normal day here in Berk. Normal if you consider having dragons as a part of your daily lives. Here we see the people going about their daily routine. We zoom in to see Fishlegs petting Meatlug, Astrid feeding Stormfly, Snotlout being… well, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut bickering with Barf and Belch watching them with boredom in their eyes. Now that we know what most of the teens and their dragons are doing, let's now zoom in to the Haddock household to see what Hiccup is doing.

Here we find the boy still tucked in his bed, which is quite unusual since he is usually a morning person. But then again, the workload he did last night at the forge must really get into him. Said boy rolled in his bed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He gave a yawn and a brief stretch before glancing at his faithful dragon.

"Morning Tooth—hic!" Hiccup said before covering his mouth. Toothless gave a confused expression at the weird noise his rider made.

"What the—hic!" Hiccup said before he was again interrupted by another hiccup. He groaned before reaching for his prosthetic leg and putting it on as a series of hiccups came out his mouth. Toothless stared at his rider with a confused yet amused expression on his face.

"Great! I just love the irony of my—hic!— name being 'Hiccup'—hic!—and getting the hiccups—hic!—at the same time—hic!" Hiccup said in between his hiccups. Toothless gave a low grumble which resembled to a dragon laugh. Hiccup scowled at his dragon.

"What are you—hic!—laughing about?" Hiccup huffed clearly annoyed before grabbing his vest and making his way down the stairs with Toothless following behind who still had an amused expression on his face.

When they reached down stairs, Hiccup tried his best to cover the fact that he had the hiccups. Especially while his father is still in the house. Just as he was about to get his breakfast, his father appeared suddenly making Hiccup jump.

"Morning, Hiccup." Stoick greeted as he saw his son relax from his little heart attack. He didn't mean to scare the lad.

"Morning dad—hic!" Hiccup said before covering his mouth. He let out a groan before slumping on a chair. Stoick chuckled.

"Well, it looks like you've got the bad case of the hiccups, _Hiccup_." Stoick said emphasizing his name. Hiccup glared at his father.

"Yes, dad, I am perfectly aware—hic!—of the irony of my name—hic!—being 'Hiccup' and having the hiccups as well—hic!" Hiccup groaned again earning another dragon laugh/giggle from Toothless. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dragon before facing his father who also had an amused expression on his face.

"Dad!" Hiccup groaned before another hiccup made its way out of his mouth. Stoick chuckled before getting a mug and filling it with water before handing it to Hiccup.

"Here. When you were young and had the hiccups, your mother would give you a mug full of water and have you drink it to the very last drop. Then, your hiccups would go away." Stoick said. Hiccup smiled remembering the memory before taking the mug and gulping down the water. When he was done, he waited for a couple of minutes for his hiccups but nothing happened. Hiccup's eyes lit up before facing his father.

"Thanks, dad! Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup said as he raced out the door, Toothless following closely behind.

Hiccup and Toothless strolled through the village and eventually ran into Astrid who was about to take Stormfly out for a flight.

"Morning, Hiccup." Astrid called. Hiccup, still not used to having Astrid close to him, awkwardly waved back.

"Hi… uh hi—uh—hi, Astrid." Hiccup stuttered while rubbing his head. Astrid rolled her eyes while Toothless gave a snort.

"I'm taking Stormfly out for her morning flight. Would you and Toothless like to come along?" Astride asked. Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Sure."

**-LINEBREAK-**

"WOOHOO!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless did an aerial flip. Astrid laughed and mouthed the words show off at him before doing a few impressive tricks of her own.

"Not bad." Hiccup called. Astrid glared at him playfully before letting Stormfly shoot her spikes at them lazily.

"Hey!" Hiccup called. Astrid just smiled sweetly at him before taking off, Hiccup and Toothless following closely behind. Soon, they were racing each other until Hiccup remembered he still had work to do in the forge. He gave a signal to Astrid that he will be going down and landed Toothless.

"Alright, bud, I'll be going to work now. You can go and do… whatever it is you do in you spare time." Toothless gave a soft growl before bounding off towards the cove.

"Morning, Gobber!" Hiccup called as he took off his vest and put on his apron and began sharpening a sword.

"Mornin' Hiccup. About time ye' finally showed up." Gobber said as he began pounding on the axe he was working on.

"Yeah, well, I kind of lost track of time while flying on—hic!" Hiccup said before dropping the sword and covering his mouth. Gobber turned and gave the lad a confused expression.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what, exactly, Gobber?—hic!"

"That! You've got the hiccups, lad!" Gobber said in an amused tone. Hiccup groaned for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"I don't understand. I already—hic!—drank a lot of water—hic!—just like what my mom made me—hic—do when I had the hiccups when I was a little kid. Why did it—hic!—suddenly come back?" Hiccup complained, throwing his arms up in the air like a mad man. Gobber chuckled before proceeding to pound hard on the axe.

"Well lad, you know what I do to get rid of the hiccups?" Gobber asked in between pounds.

"What?"

"I work it off." Gobber stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiccup gave him a confused look. Gobber waved his hammer in front of Hiccup telling him to look at it as he explained.

"I work it off as a distraction. When I'm distracted, I aint gonna think about the hiccups. And soon enough, I will forget all about them thus making them go away." Gobber explained as he turned to face Hiccup who had a thoughtful expression.

"You know what? That—hic!—might actually work. I'll do it." Hiccup said as he grabbed the sword he was sharpening earlier and proceeded to continue his work.

"That's the spirit, lad!" Gobber said. The two worked for a while, with Hiccup making hiccup noises all the while. Soon Gobber had to leave to attend some other matters. Hiccup kept on working determined to distract himself from the hiccups. He didn't notice Astrid making her way towards him. She knocked casually on the doorframe.

"Hey, Hiccup; I bought you something to eat since you missed lunch." She said as she held out the small bag she was carrying. Hiccup took the bag with a grateful smile. He opened his mouth to thank her when a big hiccup came out. He covered his mouth with his hand while a blush was forming on his cheeks. Toothless, who had returned a couple of minutes before Astrid arrived, gave a low, amused grumble. Astrid looked amused as well.

"Hiccup? Do you have the… _hiccups_?" she asked in a teasing manner. Hiccup sighed.

"I know, Astrid. I know for a fact—hic!—that my name is "Hiccup"—hic!—and the irony that I have the hiccups, blah, blah—hic!—blah." Hiccup said as he sat down. Astrid smiled as she leaned on the door frame.

"Well, have you tried drinking a mug of water?" she asked. Hiccup nodded his head.

"Have you tried not to think of it? You know, get distracted or something."

"Yeah, I already did that… hic! Stupid hiccups!" Hiccup grumbled as he kicked a nearby table. Astrid chuckled softly before approaching him and holding out a hand. He accepted it and she helped him up.

"How about you try a different distraction?" Astrid asked. Hiccup cocked his head to the side.

"You know, like riding Toothless! That always relaxes you." She said with one hand on her hip. Hiccup's eyes lit up before he took off his apron and put on his vest. He then took Toothless' saddle and grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her along.

"Come on!" he said.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Hiccup and Toothless went out flying again, this time though, Hiccup convinced Astrid to tag along. She accepted and here they are, high in the sky with Astrid behind Hiccup on Toothless. All the while, Hiccup's body will be jumping slightly from the hiccups earning him a low grumble from Toothless and a chuckle from Astrid.

"Stupid hiccups." Hiccup grumbled. Astrid giggled and hugged Hiccup from behind. Hiccup jumped slightly from the sudden display of affection but relaxed immediately, a blush forming on his cheeks as well as Astrid's. They stayed in that position for the rest of the flight before they went back to Berk in late afternoon. As soon as Toothless landed, Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and helped Astrid down who just rolled her eyes at him. The two began talking to each other while Toothless went to the other dragons.

::What's wrong with your human?:: Stormfly asked Toothless.

::I don't really know. He keeps making these strange noises which I find amusing though. Your human finds it quite amusing too:: Toothless replied.

::I'm sure he's fine:: Stormfly said.

**BACK WITH ASTRID AND HICCUP**

"I can't believe these stupid—hic!—hiccups still won't go away!" Hiccup said as he sat on the ground. Astrid smiled.

"It's not _that_ bad, Hiccup." Astrid said as she sat beside him. Hiccup snorted.

"Easy for you to—hic!—say. You're not the one who—hic!—has it. I mean, how is this even—hic!—possible? I already had these hiccups for a whole day but—OW! Astrid!" Hiccup complained when the blonde punched him in the arm. "Why did you do that?!"

"That's for rambling." Astrid said simply stated. Hiccup looked at her ridiculously. He started to protest before Astrid grabbed his tunic and kissed him. Hiccup went stiff for a moment before relaxing and kissing back. They pulled away after a while.

"And that's for… everything else." Astrid said, a faint blush still lingering on her cheeks. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Astrid. I—hey! My hiccups are gone! Wait, what if they return?"

"Don't worry. They won't." Astrid said as she got up and dragged Hiccup along with her to the great hall for dinner.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked. Astrid looked at him in the eyes and he immediately shut up.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Hiccup said while shaking his head before catching up with Astrid. He laced his fingers with hers earning him a playful smack on the shoulders but Astrid still held their hands.

_Who knew having the hiccups would be this rewarding_ Hiccup thought to himself as he and Astrid went inside.

* * *

**Well, there it is? Funny, I had the hiccups while writing this. :3 Anyway, please review! I really tried to make them in character as possible! Honest!**


End file.
